


Past The Moon

by TheIskraeon



Series: Shelter [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: HEY IT'S SHELTER AU AGAIN, OMGS I LOVE RAVUS BUT PLEASE THIS HURTS, Sad, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon
Summary: I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me





	Past The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK FUCK FUCK EVERYTHING HURTS I'M SORRY

She wakes up and gets dressed because the voice in her head tells her so and because Gentiana says that she should with two patient puppies by her side. She closes her eyes, recalls her dreams out loud and Gentiana makes them a reality. Picnics in blue fields, climbing mountains and skimming rocks across lakes with mist folding around her delicately. She smiles and laughs because this world is all she’s known. 

All she’s known until a glitch occurs and her world freezes and cracks in her vision, slipping through into a porcelain castle where a man kneels in front of her, holding her hands and he’s crying and she feels like he’s saying something but she can’t hear him. She can’t see his lips move. 

Gentiana says that it was Ravus. She says it with a frown. 

Luna imagines more now. She wants people and places together and Gentiana makes it happen. First she makes a boy called Noctis and then she makes him friends too because a sweet boy like Noctis deserves friends. She plays with them all. Plays with Gladio, Ignis, Noctis and Prompto with Pryna and Umbra bouncing by her side and she laughs until she remembers they’re pixels and then she’s back in the glass box remembering Ravus and how gently he held her hand that day on the balcony in Tenebrae when he was conscripted into the Nifleheim army. 

She cries because how could she have forgotten. 

Gentiana pats her head as she cries out for people that don’t exist anymore because Eos descended from above and in one wave of her mighty hand she wiped the planet clean of its scourge in a blazing gold light. Luna cries as she looks upon her friends faces now, remembering when they were alive instead of static pixels that shook and shivered upon her touch and she cries because her brother is dead while she floats in the nothingness of stars and past the moon. 

She cries because of course she’s alone again. Trapped in another metal tomb until she naturally passes away but she breathes in and stands up and smiles because okay, fine. She is trapped here. She is alone. 

But not completely. 

She touches her chest, feeling her heartbeat and smiles because she knows now that her heart does not only beat for her but for them as well. She lives for them and with them in this glass box and she will continue to do so until she passes away. Their lives live on within her and even though she cries herself to sleep each night upon remembering some smile or laugh so distant and faraway she is grateful because Ravus gave her this. Ravus helped her live and therefore Luna kept everyone else alive. 

She will live. 

She will float aimlessly amongst the stars and that’s okay because for once they are all together and she will keep it that way for as long as she can.


End file.
